Interview with Big Hero 6
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: My interview with all of the Big Hero 6 crew! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So last year, I enjoyed the interview with Hiro...why not do an interview with all the Big Hero 6!

* * *

Interviews with Big Hero 6

by: Terrell James

Audience: (cheering and applauding as lights come on)

Animation Universe 2005: (comes out, greeting the audience while dancing to 'Can't Feel My Face' to get the audience amped up for more, then sits down on his chair)

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: How's everybody doing today?!

Audience: (cheering and applauding)

Animation Universe 2005: It's really awesome to be here today! So...ya'll remember last year when I interviewed Hiro Hamada from 'Big Hero 6'?

Audience: (cheering loudly)

Animation Universe 2005: (hears a couple of fangirls screaming and squealing in the audience) Of course. We had so much fun with Hiro last year and at the time, he was gearing up for the release of 'Big Hero 6', talking about how stoked up he was for the entire world to see it. Well...fast forward nearly a year later and 'Big Hero 6' is the biggest Disney movie ever...even better than 'Frozen', although I'm not dissing on Frozen whatsoever. It's an awesome movie, but you gotta admit...Big Hero 6 is completely awesomer!

Audience: (cheers)

Animation Universe 2005: Well...this movie has been completely successful so far; getting loads of major ducats at the box office with $652 million, crazy merchandise and a possible sequel.

Audience: (cheers wildly)

Animation Universe 2005: Possible sequel, people. I don't know if it's confirmed, but it's not denied either. We don't know, but if it does...we'll definitely be looking forward to that. Oh, and Big Hero 6 had won both a Kids Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie and an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature.

Audience: (cheers loudly)

Animation Universe 2005: And that's the whole form today; we're gonna bring back Hiro Hamada and the rest of the gang from the Oscar-winning Big Hero 6!

Audience: (cheers loudly with fangirls holding up posters of Hiro and Baymax, devoting their love to both)

Animation Universe 2005: That's gonna be a lot of fun.

* * *

Hiro is the first one...again! Stay tuned!


	2. Hiro

We begin by interviewing Hiro!

* * *

Chapter 2: Hiro

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: All right, everyone. I know y'all have been looking forward to this for a long time to see the cast of Big Hero 6 come out today. Well, what better way to kick this off than bring in our favorite character that has a whole lot personality, heroism and even knows a lot about microbots.

Audience: (cheering)

Fangirls audience: (screaming and squealing)

Animation Universe 2005: Everyone keep calm. He's one of the six people I'm gonna be interviewing today. So...please give out a huge warm welcome to Hiro Hamada!

Audience and fangirls: (cheering and screaming)

DJ: (playing 'I Want You to Know' from Selena Gomez and Zedd as Hiro Hamada walks in the audience)

Hiro: (walks to the stage, greeted by many fans and participated in some selfies as he walks towards the stage)

Animation Universe 2005: (stands by to greet him and gives Hiro a bro-hug) How goes it, man?

Hiro: Pretty good. You?

Animation Universe 2005: The same as you.

Hiro: (sits down)

Fangirls: (screaming and cheering for Hiro)

Animation Universe 2005: (hears the girls screaming) They love you up there, bro.

Hiro: Yeah, I can see that. Ever since the movie came out, people have been asking me for autographs and take selfies with them. It's like really awesome to see the fans embrace the movie and say it's their favorite movie. When you hear that, it's like you've done something really awesome, you know?

Animation Universe 2005: Yeah. And that's why the movie came out like it did. Just the best feeling ever. So...what have you been up to, post-movie?

Hiro: I still go to San Fransokyo I.T. and then, me, Baymax, Go Go, Honey Lemon and Fred save the city. It's really amazing to do two of these things and I think after the movie, things have gone insanely awesome.

Animation Universe 2005: And obviously, with the movie being just full of awesome action and hilarity and heart, it's like the Disney movie I've been waiting to see for the 24 years I've been on this earth...although I say that in a few other Disney movies.

Hiro: (chuckles) It's cool, man.

Animation Universe 2005: True. So...how have things been in the past year? Last time we spoke, you were stoked up about the movie coming out. Fast forward to now...did you expect this to be a big movie?

Hiro: Not at all. When we made this movie, we thought that it would be somewhat successful and be the biggest Disney movie aside from 'Frozen', but that it'll never top that success. But when it came out last year, I never thought that the whole world would love it...especially Baymax. He's like everyone's favorite character in the movie...so he takes the spotlight.

Animation Universe 2005: Well, we all love Baymax, don't we?

Audience: (Cheering)

Hiro: He's awesome.

Animation Universe 2005: So...'Big Hero 6' is obviously the biggest Disney animated movie ever and it's also the second movie from all of Disney's animated movies to take an Oscar for Best Animated Feature. (Shows a picture of Baymax and Hiro holding an Oscar statue)

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: What was it like getting an Oscar?

Hiro: I'm still in shock that we even got an Oscar. I never thought that we'd actually get that honor. I mean...when we found out we were nominated, we thought it was a prank, but we got a text from someone from the Academy congratulating us for being nominated for an Oscar and just then, we watched the nominees and found our names on the 'Best Animated Feature' category. We all thought the same thing though; it could be any one of these animated movies that could win. Like what are the chances of us winning the category and when we actually got to the event and they announced 'Big Hero 6' as the winner for the Best Animated Feature, my jaw literally dropped to the ground.

Animation Universe 2005: I think we got video of that moment.

Hiro: You do?

Animation Universe 2005: Yeah, let's roll it.

(Plasma showing Hiro's reaction to winning an Oscar for Best Animated Feature)

Hiro: (sees his jaw drop in shock and disbelief that they won the Oscar)

(Plasma keeps playing Hiro's shocked reaction as the cast went to the stage to accept the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature)

Hiro: (on the plasma, holding the Oscar) All I can say is...holy crap, we just won a freakin' Oscar! I can't even believe this is happening! I...I-I-I honestly would've given it to either 'How to Train Your Dragon 2' or that 'Boxtrolls' movie. This is just...awesome.

Animation Universe 2005: (pauses the screen)

Audience: (cheering)

Hiro: (chuckles softly)

Animation Universe 2005: What did you think of that moment?

Hiro: Like I just couldn't believe that actually happened. It was almost unreal to me like it just happened yesterday. I almost forgot that we won an Oscar until you showed that clip.

Animation Universe 2005: Yeah...that's where you realize that you've made it when you know the movie you did became a hit.

Hiro: Yeah, it's still surreal to me. But...I'm actually glad that people loved the movie for what it is and that it's appreciated that way.

Animation Universe 2005: Yep. So...do you have a girlfriend yet?

Hiro: (blushes, then chuckles) Um...not really. I don't have a girlfriend right now.

Animation Universe 2005: Many fans wonder if you were dating either Honey Lemon or Go Go. What's it like when both of them hang out with you?

Hiro: We mostly hang out either at school, my aunt's cafe or at Fred's place. It's really awesome to hang out...and we don't go beyond that.

Animation Universe 2005: That's true. Don't want to reveal all the juicy details.

Hiro: Let's just keep it that way.

Animation Universe 2005: Of course. So...how have you been? I know that I don't want to bring it up and agree with me if it's a bad time, but...

Hiro: It's okay. I know what you were gonna ask me; how have I been without Tadashi? I'll be honest...I have my good days and my not so good days when it comes to Tadashi. I miss him a lot, but I know for a fact that I'll do everything I can to keep his legacy alive.

Animation Universe 2005: Amen.

Audience: (cheering and applauding)

Animation Universe 2005: Tadashi should be proud of you right now, dude.

Hiro: I know he is.

Animation Universe 2005: Well, this audience is carrying a piece of Tadashi with you.

Audience: (holding up posters for Hiro and Tadashi)

Hiro: Thank you all. I appreciate that.

Animation Universe 2005: How's Baymax doing?

Hiro: Baymax is doing pretty good. Him and I are like partners and even more so, kinda like inseparable. When we were filming, Baymax has the most coolest and kindest guy to work with and hang out with. He's actually the first inflatable robot to have as a co-star, friend, confidant and kinda like a nurse.

Animation Universe 2005: Yeah, he seems awesome.

Hiro: He really is.

Animation Universe 2005: Well, thank you very much, Hiro...for coming back.

Hiro: Great to be back, man.

Animation Universe 2005: Hiro Hamada, everyone!

Audience: (cheering)

Hiro: (waves to them) Thank you, everyone.

Animation Universe 2005: Be seeing you a little later in the show with your crew.

Hiro: You bet. (walks off the set as the DJ plays 'Fight Song' by Rachel Platten waving to the audience)

Animation Unvierse 2005: Awesome dude. That's all the time we have, but we're just getting started. Next up, we're gonna have Honey Lemon coming in! In the meantime, if ya'll have questions for Hiro, ask away! See ya'll next time!

Audience: (Cheering)

* * *

Who's next? Honey Lemon!


	3. Honey Lemon

Next on the interview...Honey Lemon!

* * *

Chapter 3: Honey Lemon

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Welcome back, everyone! We've got one down and five more to go! She's like the quintessential enthusiastic science chick with a very sophisticated style and plenty of swagger to save San Fransokyo. She's beautiful, a chemistry whiz and a fierce butt-kicker. Add those together and you've got a recipe for destiny. Please welcome Honey Lemon!

Audience: (Cheering and standing up)

Honey Lemon: (walks to the studio, waving hi to the fans as the DJ plays 'Cool for the Summer' and takes autographs and loads of selfies)

Audience: (keeps cheering)

Honey Lemon: (walks to the stage dancing to 'Cool for the Summer' and approaches Animation Universe 2005)

Animation Universe 2005: Radical dance moves!

Honey Lemon: Thank you! (comes to him for a hug)

Animation Universe 2005: Good to have you.

Honey Lemon: (takes a seat and waves to the audience)

Animation Universe 2005: I think you started a revolution to inspire girls to get into a technical college.

Honey Lemon: Yes, but I'm sure there are many girls that accomplished stuff in their tech school before me. But more recently, I've got a lot of tweets from fans who saw the movie that they have a lot of aspirations to go to a technical institute so they can become scientists and inventors.

Audience: (Cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: You've already got our female audience here inspired to do the same.

Honey Lemon: I'm glad I could inspire them. I've always been kind of the chemistry geek, you know...with the glasses and the hair and stuff like that. But I always knew that I would become a scientist and make a difference in the world.

Animation Universe 2005: And you have achieved that and so much more, especially with Big Hero 6. How have things changed within the past year?

Honey Lemon: Oh, my gosh. Um...a lot of things have changed since then. We've been saving San Fransokyo as well as more time in school, but when I'm not studying, I hang out with Hiro, Go Go, Wasabi, Fred and Baymax. As far life after the movie, not a lot. We're still the same people everyday. Sure, we get asked for selfies and autographs a ton, but at the end of the day, we're still like everyone else.

Animation Universe 2005: Normalcy. It's the best thing; just to be grounded. So, I got one question; in the movie, you tend to call Fred 'Freddie' a lot. Do you have a crush on Fred?

Audience: Ooooooohhhhhhh...!

Honey Lemon: (blushes) Um...Freddie and I are just good friends. Nothing more.

Animation Universe 2005: Not according to this Instagram pic that someone sent.

Honey Lemon: What Instagram post?

Animation Universe 2005: (shows the plasma a picture of Honey Lemon and Fred walking in a lake)

Honey Lemon: (jaw dropped) Who took that picture? I'd like to point out that this was not a date. Fred and I were walking towards the park after a contest we did for San Fransokyo tech.

Animation Universe 2005: No kiss involved?

Honey Lemon: No kiss whatsoever. Freddie and I are still good friends.

Animation Universe 2005: Okay then...moving on, you've had a whirlwind of a year with Big Hero 6. From touring the world for the premieres and getting an Oscar. How did that turn out for you?

Honey Lemon: Oh my gosh...that night we won an Oscar; that was so unexpected. We all never thought that we'd actually win it after all those amazing animated movies that were in the category. I had thought that one of them would win. We would've been fine being nominated and to know that we had won...it still blows my mind.

Animation Universe 2005: Did you know that Big Hero 6 would grow to be a big success?

Honey Lemon: Honestly, we didn't think so. We had thought that it would be one of those memorable Disney movies that people would look back on, in case it didn't become a big success. In fact, before the movie even came out, there were a lot of fan drawings on Hiro and Baymax. I was pretty much shocked that someone would be a huge fan of the movie and the anticipation of seeing the movie just went into overdrive. After it came out, so many fans just kept the love and support going to extreme heights.

Animation Universe 2005: And look at you now...one year later and you're still killing it in chemistry and saving the world. I have to know though...combining heroism with chemistry experiments; how did you pull that off?

Honey Lemon: It was actually mine and Hiro's idea as we formed Big Hero 6. We formed a combination of chemicals to use against the forces of evil and when we defeated the man in the mask...who was our instructor, Professor Callaghan, we just had to take in what we had learned in San Fransokyo tech and use it for something good.

Animation Universe 2005: And I gotta say, you're like the tallest girl of the group.

Honey Lemon: Thank you.

Animation Universe 2005: And congrats to all the awesome success you've got for this movie.

Honey Lemon: Thank you very much. (giggles)

Animation Universe 2005: Will there be a sequel possible?

Honey Lemon: I hope so. I think Disney might be working on one, but they keep it hush-hush a lot.

Animation Universe 2005: Understood. Thank you very much, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon: Thank you very much.

Audience: (cheering)

Honey Lemon: (stands up and smiles as she walks off the studio as the DJ plays 'Sing' from Ed Sheeran)

Animation Universe 2005: All righty then, two down and four more to go! If you guys got some questions for Honey Lemon, please do so! We'll give her the questions when all of the six heroes come together! Next up, we're gonna chat with Wasabi! Until then, laterz!

Audience: (cheering)

* * *

Bet you didn't know that this was why Honey Lemon called Fred 'Freddie' a lot. SCANDALOUS! Stay tuned to see Wasabi!


	4. Wasabi

Now...for an interview with Wasabi!

* * *

Chapter 4: Wasabi

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: What up? I can't tell you how much fun I'm having having interviewed Hiro and Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6. They're so awesome to talk to and have fun with, especially since Big Hero 6 came out. But we're just getting started! We've gone through two, now it's down to four left. This guy is the funniest, neat-freakiest but also the most awesomest dude ever...and made Disney history by becoming the very first African-American superhero as a member of an awesome squad. Welcome to the stage...Wasabi!

Audience: (cheering up as they stand up)

Wasabi: (walks to the stage as the DJ plays 'G.D.F.R.' from Flo-Rida, high-fiving and fist-bumping the audience, takes selfies with them and takes autographs before walking towards the stage, greeting Animation Universe 2005 with a bro-hug)

Animation Universe 2005: How's it going, man?

Wasabi: Pretty good, man. (Sits down)

Fangirl audiences: (screaming)

Wasabi: (hears the screaming and waves at them back)

Animation Universe 2005: You've got a whole lot of admirers here, man.

Wasabi: Yeah, it's amazing. Ever since Big Hero 6 came out, everyone started knowing who I am and wanted me to show off my moves and they ask where's my costume?

Animation Universe 2005: They ask you that?

Wasabi: Yeah, all the time! I can't really tell you where it's at now because many people would find it.

Animation Universe 2005: You're used to this new fame right now with Big Hero 6. I can tell that it's caught you by surprise.

Wasabi: Complete surprise. Just a few months ago, five girls were looking at me as I was walking across the street and I noticed that they're all giggly and stuff. I had thought they were making fun of me at first, but when one of them came to me and ask for a selfie, that's when I realized that 'Man, I gotta get used to this', but it actually feels good to be acknowledged for a movie like this.

Animation Universe 2005: And yet, you've remained this humble, yet very neurotic, OCD dude.

Wasabi: I wouldn't say OCD. Sometimes I just like things to be very neat in a perfect place.

Animation Universe 2005: I see. I'm sorta in between messy and neat. I'm like 78% messy and 22% neat.

Wasabi: Well, don't you think that you'd be at least 100% neat?

Animation Universe 2005: If I could. (chuckles)

Wasabi: (sighs)

Animation Universe 2005: So...how have things changed within the past year with Big Hero 6?

Wasabi: It's been crazy for me. I never expected this to be so big so fast. The whole time that me, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Fred and Baymax have promoted it, there was an immediate buzz from word of mouth. A month before the movie came out, I checked out my Instagram and almost immediately, I had about 17,000 followers. After the movie, it had increased to 20 million followers. Within the past year, it's been a fast journey for me. Sometimes I have to pinch myself to see if I'm still dreaming that this is for real.

Animation Universe 2005: Does it feel like a dream?

Wasabi: Yeah. Like...I still couldn't believe all of this happening. We've been across the world, attending all the amazing premieres and we couldn't believe those fans from other countries looking forward to see the movie. It just feels like it happened yesterday.

Animation Universe 2005: I had noticed that there was a picture of you on Instagram freaking out after finding out Big Hero 6 won an Oscar.

Wasabi: There was?

Animation Universe 2005: (turns to the plasma to see the picture of Wasabi freaking out after hearing Big Hero 6 won an Oscar)

Wasabi: (chuckles) Who took that picture?

Animation Universe 2005: We don't know, but whoever that person is...

Wasabi: I think it could be one of those Oscar fans, I don't know.

Animation Universe 2005: We'll find whoever that is. Now...I heard from insiders that you're the very first African-American Disney superhero in this movie. That's got to be a huge accomplishment.

Wasabi: When they told me that, I was so stunned, but amazed. You could never see a brother save the world before. It just don't happen. But I'm so happy to hear that this is legit, man.

Animation Universe 2005: Well...you have inspired countless people to be just like you. And we've also seen a picture of you with your superhero outfit on the cover of Animation Quality or AQ magazine. (shows the plasma to see a very radical picture of Wasabi with his superhero costume on the cover of a magazine)

Audience: (Cheering)

Wasabi: Hey...who's that good-looking guy?

Animation Universe 2005: That's you, man.

Wasabi: Wow...it's so cool. I was surprised to see the cover when I first saw it. It's like the most amazing thing ever and I had to interview with the costume as well as without it.

Audience: (whooping)

Animation Universe 2005: You did the interview without clothes?

Wasabi: No, of course not! When I said without my costume, I meant with the clothes I wore in parts of the movie.

Animation Universe 2005: Ohhh...I was gonna say, 'dude, you did an interview in your underwear?' Sorry about that.

Wasabi: Nah, it's cool. That would be embarrassing.

Animation Universe 2005: You still hang around Hiro and company?

Wasabi: Always. In fact, just last night...we actually attended a party in Fred's house and let me tell you, it was just insane. You could just go through the lists; cake, diving in the pool, tearing up on the dance floor...definitely the best time ever.

Animation Universe 2005: (turns to the plasma to see pics of Wasabi, Fred, Hiro, Honey Lemon and Gogo at that party along with mounds of selfies) That looked like a fun party. Why wasn't I invited?

Wasabi: Not sure.

Animation Universe 2005: Invite me to the next party.

Wasabi: No problem, man.

Animation Universe 2005: So...what would you do if someone asked you will you be in the sequel?

Wasabi: If there's gonna be a sequel, that would be amazing. We would definitely be looking forward to see what goes from there.

Animation Universe 2005: Awesome. Well, thanks for coming out, Wasabi. Appreciate having you.

Wasabi: Thank you, as well. (gives Animation Universe 2005 a handshake)

Animation Universe 2005: (accepts the handshake) Wasabi, everyone!

Audience: (cheering)

Wasabi: (walks out of the studio, being greeted by fans while the DJ plays 'Good for You' from Selena Gomez)

Animation Universe 2005: Awesome, awesome guy. That's three down and another three to go! If you want to ask Wasabi any questions, just do so! Next up, she's feisty, tough and very smart too. Gogo Tomagi is coming up! See ya next time!

Audience: (Cheering)

* * *

More to come! Next up...Gogo Tomagi!


	5. Go Go

Here comes Go Go!

* * *

Chapter 5: Go Go

Audience: (Cheering loudly)

Animation Universe 2005: Nice to see ya'll again. I'm having so much fun with the gang of Big Hero 6, asking them so many questions. Just the best job I ever had. I've covered Hiro, Honey Lemon and Wasabi. Just three more left to go and our next guest is not like any other girls; she's fierce, loves adrenaline and she's also a genius. Don't mess with this chick otherwise she'll mess with you...and you won't even know where she's gonna go. With that said, let's welcome our awesome tough chick, Go Go Tomagi!

Audience: (cheering wildly)

Go Go: (comes out high-fiving the audience while the DJ plays 'She's Kinda Hot' from 5 Seconds of Summer and takes a load of selfies and rocks out to the song as she approaches the stage)

Animation Universe 2005: Good to have you.

Go Go: Same here.

Fangirls: (screaming)

Go Go: (sits down and hears the cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: You look like the kind of girl that would kick my butt if I tried to mess with you.

Go Go: It's quite possible. I have had boys ask me that I was gonna kick their butt before and I always respond with 'Only if you try to do something stupid with me.'

Animation Universe 2005: You looked like you were serious when you said it.

Go Go: Very serious.

Animation Universe 2005: (looks at some of the audience) You boys heard it here first. Try to mess with Go Go, she's gonna put a Go Go hurting on ya.

Go Go: (chuckles)

Animation Universe 2005: I have to ask; do you even have a boyfriend?

Go Go: I don't date, so no I don't have a boyfriend. But if I did, there are a couple of things any boy should know; don't mess with me, no whining, don't call me 'sweetie', 'baby', 'sweet cheeks', cookie', 'muffin' and the number-one thing you should never ever call me; 'kitten'. You'll get your nuts kicked for that one.

Animation Universe 2005: Wow...I had mad respect for you.

Go Go: That's right.

Animation Universe 2005: I'm gonna keep those in mind. Now that we've settled all of this, let's talk about what an awesome year it's been for you. Big Hero 6 being the biggest thing to come around since 'Frozen' and 'The Lion King' combined. Did you think it would be huge?

Go Go: Not really, but I didn't take it as a big deal. It's really amazing to see how the world reacts to our movie. It's just really cool to have it on everyone's favorite movies list, especially with the fans. I remember on one premiere in London, there were millions of fans flooding Trafalgar Square, waiting for all of us to appear. That's when it hit me...once you appear in a premiere in London, expect huge crowds to come in for autographs and selfies. It just shows the amount of support they gave us.

Animation Universe 2005: Was that the turning point for you? Like...'holy cow, we really made it' or something?

Go Go: It was more like...amazing. And then you can tell from some of the pics of the red carpet that I've blew a bubble on my gum and now it's this sort of trademark.

Animation Universe 2005: I have to admit though, you made chewing bubblegum and blowing it more cool, like more badass.

Go Go: Something to that effect.

Animation Universe 2005: Now, how did you feel the moment you and Hiro, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and Baymax were at the Academy Awards earlier this year?

Go Go: Like...weird. I was the only one that wore some casual jeans with a tank top and everyone else is wearing some dresses that look like it came out of a million dollar high-end fashion rack or some crud like that. I would rather just wear jeans and a tank top, if it were up to me.

Animation Universe 2005: Just sort of break the dress code of the Academy Awards, basically.

Go Go: Yeah. When I came to the Oscars, I said to myself that you'd never catch me wearing those dresses except for ones that come with jeans and a T-shirt.

Animation Universe 2005: Nice. Well, I got this reaction of you on Twitter that has over 75 million retweets of you finding out that Big Hero 6 won an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. (turns to the plasma screen to see Go Go blowing a bubble gum after hearing that Big Hero 6 won)

Audience: Ooooohh...

Go Go: Yeah, that was just me, like...whatever, cool.

Animation Universe 2005: So, that's how you were then, like 'Cool, just won an Oscar'.

Go Go: That was me. Then, the spotlight drew on me and the gang and we went to the stage and they had the Oscar trophy for each of us. So it didn't hit me until we went backstage for a little Q&A with the press. When one of them asked me how does it feel to be an Oscar winner, that's when it woke me up like...wait, was that for real?

Animation Universe 2005: Like...are you serious? I seriously won an Oscar?

Go Go: Like that, you know? So...it's really cool that other people love the movie for what it is. I can't tell you the countless amount of fan art I see online when the fans try to put me and Hiro on a relationship.

Animation Universe 2005: I'm not even gonna ask that question because I already know that there's no relationship between you and Hiro.

Go Go: Thank you very much. Hiro and I are good friends.

Animation Universe 2005: If there was a sequel to the movie, would you go for it?

Go Go: As long as they don't put me and Hiro in a romantic interest in the script, I'm good.

Animation Universe 2005: We might have to do a petition online where there's no romance between you and Hiro.

Go Go: That'd be amazing.

Animation Universe 2005: (laughs) All righty, then. Go Go, it's great to have you and all the best of luck.

Go Go: Thanks for having me.

Audience: (cheering)

Go Go: (walks out of the studio, greeting fans with high-fives as the DJ plays 'Dark Horse' from Katy Perry as she walks out)

Animation Universe 2005: All righty...if you have any questions to ask Go Go, please leave some questions and we'll get to ask her when we bring the whole gang together. Four down and two more left! On the next interview, we've got everyone's favorite fanboy comic dude, Fred! That's gonna be a lot of fun! See ya then!

Audience: (cheering wildly)

Animation Universe 2005: Wow...this audience is excited to see Fred. Who could blame them?

* * *

Next up...is Fred!


	6. Fred

Next up...our favorite comic fan!

* * *

Chapter 6: Fred

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: Everyone has been captivated by seeing Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go Go here on this stage and we've got two more left to interview and one of them is definitely one in a million; comic fanboy, superchill dude and above all...the most awesomest guy in a costume with fire power. If there's an optimistic positivity personality, he's the guy you wouldn't mind hanging out with. And I can see that he's everyone's favorite member of the Big Hero 6; fun, energetic and enthusiastic about everything. Please welcome Fred!

Audience: (stands up and cheers loudly)

Fred: (walks towards the stage, high-fiving, fist-bumping and taking selfies with fans as the DJ plays 'Happy' from Pharrell as he approaches the stage)

Animation Universe 2005: (gives Fred a bro-hug) What goes on, man?

Fred: pretty good, dude. (sits down)

Fangirls: (cheering wildly)

Fred: (looks at the crowd and waves to them)

Animation Universe 2005: They must really like you here. I could tell that before I even announced you were next, I could hear like 10,000 girls screaming in the audience.

Fred: Oh, really? That's awesome.

Animation Universe 2005: How's life, man?

Fred: Couldn't be better.

Animation Universe 2005: You know, you're like everyone's favorite character in the movie aside from Hiro and Baymax.

Fred: What?

Animation Universe 2005: There's actually a poll as to who's the fans' favorite members in the movie and as you can see here...(shows Fred the poll on the plasma and sees him at 84%)

Fred: Amazing! That's like the best thing that could happen!

Animation Universe 2005: Yeah, you're placed third among Hiro and Baymax.

Fred: Oh, totally cool with that.

Animation Universe 2005: What have you been up to these days?

Fred: Hanging with my buds everyday, saving the world and reading comics. Being a mascot at San Fransokyo Tech is definitely radical and I always get to show off some moves.

Animation Universe 2005: I am a little curious; what's it like inside that suit?

Fred: Pretty warm, but couldn't complain. I always imagine being a superhero when I'm in that suit, but when I'm in my dragon costume with actual fire coming out, it's like living my awesomest dream ever. If it had ice powers or X-ray vision, imagine how awesome that would be if I get an upgrade! That'd be the coolest! (laughs)

Animation Universe 2005: Yeah, it would. So...tell me, how have things gone for you in the past year? Big Hero 6 has come out and it's now the biggest movie in the world.

Fred: It is definitely the most coolest thing ever being in a movie. Some of the guys let me do my own stunts because I'm obviously geeking over everything with every comic book I read as we're filming. It's just the rush of adrenaline and it flows through me everywhere as I do my own stunts with this costume.

Animation Universe 2005: It definitely shows. And I also heard that on the set, you're so much like who you are in the movie off-screen. Just the fun-loving, comic book guy who's also the heart of the movie.

Fred: That's me in a nutshell.

Animation Universe 2005: I was actually surprised that in the movie, you live in a big mansion. You know, you're so much different from rich kids because you're not like them at all. How do you stand out?

Fred: When the movie came out, everyone asked me the same exact thing and my answer is, 'I don't know'. (chuckles) But...I'm more of a comic book, mascot costume wearing dude. It's just how I am and I'm always excitable about everything.

Animation Universe 2005: I saw a pic of you on Instagram your reaction at the Oscars when Big Hero 6 won Best Animated Feature and you definitely broke Oscars tradition.

Fred: (looks at the plasma to see a pic of himself with his fists up, excited that they won an Oscar) My mind was blown when we got an Oscar. When we first heard that we're nominated, I had a gut feeling that we were gonna win. Even if we didn't, I would just be as excited to be there. But deep down, I knew we would win. Go Go and Wasabi didn't think it was possible, but I knew.

Animation Universe 2005: You're definitely the most lively, energetic, funny dude in a superhero movie and always so cool. We need guys like you in movies like that.

Fred: Aw...

Animation Universe 2005: And I noticed that you had also took a selfie with Olaf during the premiere of the movie. How was he?

Fred: Olaf's my dude. We're like best buds, man. In fact, the first time I met Olaf was when we were at the Oscars last year when Frozen was up for 2 nominations and we just hit it off right at the bat during the red carpet. He's a cool dude and just gave me a hug when we first met.

Animation Universe 2005: That's Olaf.

Fred: Olaf came to L.A. for the premiere of the movie and we both took selfies of each other and he wished me luck for the movie and he even told me it's awesome. That's like a big thing.

Animation Universe 2005: It is big. Now...you said that you wore your underwear for three days. True or false?

Fred: Very true. I go front, back, inside out and then I go front and back. There was one time that I went without wearing underwear for a whole year.

Animation Universe 2005: Really?

Fred: Yep. It's all good though.

Animation Universe 2005: And one last question; what would you do if there was a sequel?

Fred: I'd probably run all over the studio screaming 'We got a sequel!' and I would be so excited to see what we'll do next. I'd also like scream it out on Facebook to say we're gonna be saving the world again!

Animation Universe 2005: Very excitable. Well, Fred...thanks for coming out and congratulations on everything that had happened last year.

Fred: Thanks, man.

Animation Universe 2005: Fred, everyone!

Audience: (cheering wildly)

Fred: (walks out of the stage as he gets greeted by fans by fist-bump and high fives as the DJ plays '7/11' from Beyonce)

Animation Universe 2005: Awesome dude. (laughs) Okay...so if any of you guys have questions for Fred, please do so and we may read those when the entire cast comes over here. Five down and just one more to go. Of course...we saved the best for last! Prepare yourselves as I interview everyone's favorite huggable robot; Baymax!

Audience: (screaming and cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: That's gonna be awesome! See ya then!

Audience: (cheering)

* * *

Next up for an interview is Baymax!


	7. Baymax

And we got the one you've been waiting for! Our favorite huggable robot!

* * *

Chapter 7: Baymax

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: (deep exhale) All right, guys. We've covered Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go Go and Fred and we've got one more left to go. Now prepare yourselves, everyone...this guy is the most amazing, awesome and well huggable ever. He's the kind of person that you wish you could have as a nurse and a superhero at the same time. And I'm so stoked up to bring in this guy that's the heart of Big Hero 6. Please welcome to the stage...BAYMAX!

Audience: (cheering as they stand up)

Baymax: (appears to the stage, walks towards the crowd as the DJ plays 'Story of My Life' from One Direction, shaking hands and walks towards the stage)

Animation Universe 2005: (stands in front of Baymax) Good to see you.

Baymax: It is an absolute pleasure to be here.

Animation Universe 2005: Before you take a seat, scan me.

Baymax: (scans Animation Universe 2005) Scan complete. Your neurological transmitters are elevated. This indicates that you are very happy.

Animation Universe 2005: Yes, I am very happy that you're here. The whole audience admires you so much.

Baymax: (looks at the audience and scans them) It seems as though everyone in this room have the same happy feeling that they have here.

Animation Universe 2005: They do.

Baymax: (sits down)

Animation Universe 2005: (sits down) Okay...so, I have to ask how is it being both a healthcare companion and a superhero?

Baymax: They're both amazing opportunities to help out other people in need.

Animation Universe 2005: Obviously, everyone loves you all over the world for so many reasons; you're huggable, very likable, innocent and above all, amazing with the heavy armor.

Baymax: I had some concerns about that. At first, it was going to undermine my nonthreatening huggablity. But I recognized that it is of good use to shield myself in case something were to happen to me.

Animation Universe 2005: Yeah. If something sharp had come to pierce you, everyone would be very devastated.

Baymax: Yes.

Animation Universe 2005: You know, there have been so many fans that want to be like you and you've been on the list of favorite Disney characters. How do you respond for those admirers?

Baymax: It is very good to be admired by everyone, especially if they choose to be healthy.

Animation Universe 2005: How have things been with you since Big Hero 6 came out?

Baymax: I think that the positive reception of the movie is very, very good because it gives people a chance to see not only a good action movie, but of a certain bond between two people when one is down. I have been Hiro's personal health companion in the movie and have continued on being his personal companion since then.

Animation Universe 2005: You're like the type of person that does not show any sorts of egotism or narcissism.

Baymax: I am a robot. I cannot be a narcissist.

Animation Universe 2005: Good enough. I want to show you a picture of you and Hiro at the Oscars.

Baymax: (looks at the plasma screen to see Hiro and Baymax at the Oscars and himself with a bowtie)

Animation Universe 2005: I gotta say...you look awesome with the bow tie. Was that your idea or was it suggested?

Baymax: Hiro had invented an inflatable bowtie specifically for this event.

Animation Universe 2005: You and Hiro seem to have a great friendship that's beyond patient and healthcare companion.

Baymax: It is still the same, but Hiro and I have a great relationship regardless. Whatever help he needs, I will be more than happy to assist.

Animation Universe 2005: You make a great companion, Baymax. We're just lucky to have you.

Baymax: Well, thank you very much.

Animation Universe 2005: On that note, I am satisfied with this interview. Baymax, ladies and gentlemen!

Audience: (cheering)

Baymax: (Stands up, waves at the crowd as he walks out of the stage as the DJ plays 'Halo' from Beyonce)

Animation Universe 2005: Well, that's all the six I've interviewed. And if you got questions for Baymax, please do so! We ain't finished yet because we're gonna bring them all back here together. That will be fun!

Audience: (cheering wildly)

* * *

How awesome was Baymax! Stay tuned to see all six together!


	8. The Gang's All Here!

Now we got the whole heroes in!

* * *

Chapter 8: The Gang's All Here!

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: (smiles as he waves to the audience) That was a lot of fun, interviewing the gang from Big Hero 6 and let me tell you, it's some of the most fun I've had in a very long time. Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go Go, Fred and Baymax are what I can describe as awesome beyond belief. But I've got one more in store...the entire gang! Let's bring them all back here for a group interview and get to know them a little more, shall we?

Audience: (cheering wildly)

Animation Universe 2005: Okay, let's do this! Come on back out, guys!

Audience: (stands up and cheers)

Big Hero 6: (come out, high-fiving and fist bumping the crowds and take selfies with fans as the DJ plays 'Radioactive' from Imagine Dragons and approach the stage, giving Animation Universe 2005 hugs, bro-hugs and fist bumps)

Animation Universe 2005: Good to see you all again.

Hiro: Same here, man.

Wasabi: Happy to be back here.

Animation Universe 2005: Hope you don't mind that I put in another chair for Baymax.

Baymax: Thank you for your consideration. (manuevers over to the chair and sits down)

Animation Universe 2005: You're welcome. So...I interviewed you guys individually and now you're all together. So...tell me what was it like filming the movie?

Honey Lemon: You want to start, Hiro?

Hiro: Um...it's been really awesome doing the movie. I mean, having to film it in San Fransokyo is just nothing short of awesome.

Wasabi: I agree. It's amazing to do this, but I'm still a little traumatized from doing all the crazy stunts.

Go Go: You weren't that traumatized.

Wasabi: Hey, you try being pulled from a rope from behind and see what that feels like. I almost peed my extra pair of underpants when I was being lifted 12 feet from the ground.

Go Go: I don't think I want to have that picture in my head.

Animation Universe 2005: Okay, who does their own stunts in the movie?

Go Go: I do most of my own stunts in the movie because I'm completely into adrenaline rushes. They tried to bring in stuntment to do my stunts and they say that 'girls can't do their own stunts'. When they said that, I almost wanted to punch them in the face. I went over to the directors and asked them if I can do my own stunts and one of them said, 'That's what you're going to do. We don't even know where these extra stuntmen come from and they only came to do Callaghan's stunts.' A few days after that, I did my own stunts and it was awesome.

Animation Universe 2005: Did you get hurt?

Go Go: Not really. Wasn't anything I couldn't handle.

Wasabi: You're a tough girl.

Hiro: Of all of us, Go Go does the most stunts in the movie and Fred does about 85% of the stunts with his costume. When he puts on that constume, you can't stop him. He's just that amazing.

Fred: Oh, yeah. I live for this moment when I do my stunts. When you have fire coming out of the sleeves, you can't describe how awesome it can get. I felt like I was literally living out my comic book dream that feels like I'm in it.

Animation Universe 2005: Do you still read comics?

Fred: Yeah! Who wouldn't?

Animation Universe 2005: Who's more outgoing on the set?

Go Go: Fred is definitely the most outgoing of all of us. Everywhere he goes, he photobombs us, takes mounds of selfies and he's got a lot of hyper energy. Sometimes it's hard for him to contain it.

Fred: Well, hey...you gotta liven up the set when you're filming like 15 hours everyday.

Animation Universe 2005: Aside from you guys, how's Baymax on the set?

Hiro: Super-focused and very helpful. He's completely easier to work with and also easier to talk to when we're not filming. He's the same way as he is in the movie; helpful, loyal and just a great friend.

Audience: Aww...

Go Go: Yeah, it's awesome to have Baymax here. It's like he's the biggest heart and soul of the movie.

Wasabi: Yeah, Baymax is definitely one you can count on when you need him the most.

Baymax: I do my best to keep the positivity of the set going while going through making this movie. It is very important to make sure I check everyone's health and emotional state.

Animation Universe 2005: So, even though you're a big part of the cast, you're like an on-set medic.

Baymax: Yes.

Animation Universe 2005: I think we all need a million Baymaxes like him.

Hiro: Oh, absoultely.

Animation Universe 2005: Does anyone have funny stories about things happening on the set?

Hiro: Tons. We could give you stories.

Honey Lemon: You think we've got time for them?

Animation Universe 2005: We've got plenty of time for them.

Hiro: Okay, it was the second week of shooting when we were filming in Fred's mansion and as we were walking across the big hallway, we saw a doppelganger that looks like Fred coming through the steps with just his briefs and all of us were weirded out, except for Fred.

Fred: Yeah, about that...the doppelganger was a buddy of mine and I had almost forgotten that he was gonna hang around for the night. (chuckles) And I gotta tell you, Go Go did not like him.

Go Go: He was standing in his underwear. Is there any other reason?

Animation Universe 2005: Any other examples?

Hiro: Well...I think I have one, but I don't know if I should say it because it sounds really embarrassing. But...it was while I was in my room on the upstairs of my aunt's cafe where before Baymax came out, I didn't know this, but the scenes where I had been walking kinda numb after Tadashi's death was when I did half of the scenes with my shorts sagging down and half of my underwear was showing.

Wasabi: It was kinda funny too. (Snickers)

Hiro: (sighs) The directors told me that we should do a re-take and I looked at the playback and there I was; with half of my underwear showing. I was so embarrassed by this that I had to wear a belt through the rest of the shoot that day.

Go Go: Wow...

Animation Universe 2005: Anything else?

Honey Lemon: We were hanging on the set, almost getting ready for the action sequences and Fred comes out with this Olaf costume and so, we looked at him and Go Go became a little bit distracted by this costume and when it came for a read-through, Go Go said, 'Stop whining, snowman up' and it had everyone laughing.

Hiro: (snickers)

Wasabi: Snowman up? I guess Go Go wanted to build a snowman that day.

Go Go: (rolls her eyes) First of all, Fred made me lose my focus on what was read and secondly, I don't really care much for snowman.

Fred: But it was funny.

Hiro: Well...not as funny as you coming to the set one day in your pajamas.

Fred: I actually sleep in either my underwear or naked.

Audience: (whooping)

Animation Universe 2005: Settle down, folks.

Fred: It's the truth.

Animation Universe 2005: Okay...I think we'll leave it at that now. Now...we're gonna get to some audience questions.

* * *

Next up, the audience questions!


	9. Audience Questions

Now it's the audience's turn for questions!

* * *

Chapter 9: Audience Questions

Audience: (cheering)

Animation Universe 2005: We're still here with the gang from Big Hero 6! We want to hear from you guys in the audience to ask them any questions you might ask them. Who's first?

Audience: (rose their hands)

Animation Universe 2005: (looks up at the audience and points to the girl with the pink and white onesie) You there.

Girl with the onesie: I got one question for Hiro. Who does your hair?

Hiro: (clears throat) Mostly...just myself. It's my 'I just got up in the morning' look that has been signature, I guess. No make-up or hair were involved. I'm just going all-in, very natural.

Girl with the onesie: Can I be your ex-girlfriend?

Hiro: Um...no, thanks.

Animation Universe 2005: Anyone else? (looks at the audience) Okay, the guy with the pink and black mohawk.

Guy with the pink and black mohawk: This question is for Go Go. How do you pull-off that amazing fast-steel wheels power of yours?

Go Go: Pure adrenaline and science.

Guy with the pink and black mohawk: Sounds like it could hurt.

Go Go: Only if you don't know what you're doing.

Guy with the pink and black mohawk: Wow...thanks for answering. (sits down)

Animation Universe 2005: Thank you very much. Who's next? (sees more hands in the audience) Okay...the guy with the earring hole on his ear and piercings on his face.

Guy with earring hole on his ear and piercings on his face: This question is for Honey Lemon and Wasabi. My question for Honey Lemon is how do you use those chemical balls as weapons?

Honey Lemon: I always carry my bag and there's a huge amount of chemical balls that are activated with a push of a button and once it appears, I throw it at a target that will soon entrap the object. It's very amazing.

Guy with the earring hole on his ear and piercings on his face: Thanks, Honey Lemon. And Wasabi...how come you like things to be neat and precise?

Wasabi: I like to organize things and if anything's out of place, I just go crazy. Some might think I'm a little OCD, but I don't see it as a problem in case you come prepared.

Go Go: So you think.

Guy with earring hole on his ear and piercing on his face: Thank you. (Sits down)

Animation Universe 2005: Who's up next? (sees hands raised) Uh...you with the grey and black hoodie.

Guy with the grey and black hoodie: I got a question for Baymax. What's it like being both a superhero and a medical companion?

Baymax: Both of them are valuable opportunities to help out people that need it the most. A personal healthcare companion is suited for one person that needs it the most.

Guy with grey and black hoodie: And you like those positions?

Baymax: Yes, I do. Very much so.

Animation Universe 2005: All righty, thanks, dude.

Guy with grey and black hoodie: Thank you. (Sits down)

Animation Universe 2005: We got time for one more question. (looks at the audience) Uh...you with the blue and green mohawk.

Guy with blue and green mohawk: This one is for Fred. How many comic books you own?

Fred: Dude...I have around 1,000 comic books. I love reading comic books and it feels like I could be in one of them.

Guy with blue and green mohawk: I got 1,000 comic books too.

Fred: YEAH! Dude, we should hang.

Guy with blue and green mohawk: Absoultely, dude!

Animation Universe 2005: I now pronounce you both comic fanboys. Thank you very much.

Guy with blue and green mohawk: Thanks. (Sits down)

Animation Universe 2005: Thanks for all your questions! Stay tuned!

* * *

Final chapter coming up!


	10. Thanks

The final chapter of our interview!

* * *

Chapter 10: Thanks

Animation Universe 2005: I'm definitely fortunate to sit down and talk with the gang from Big Hero 6 and they've really made this atmosphere more fun than I've ever had. You guys have come a long way from last year when you were newbies on the Disney block and now you're considered well known. How would you guys describe your team?

Hiro: We're very amazing and all of us have the same purpose that Tadashi would do; make the world a better place and help out those in need.

Honey Lemon: I agree. With the world in turmoil right now, we all have to step up and do whatever it takes to prevent the world from falling apart. Whether it's a small threat or a big threat, it's up to all of us to keep our city safe.

Wasabi: If Tadashi was here right now, he would be an honorary member of this group. We literally started off as normal students, but we're able to take the tragic loss of our friend and turn it into something positive. It's really the best feeling.

Go Go: Exactly. We have so much different personalities, but it's those that really gel together and we can all become heroes.

Fred: We're all awesome in any way, even when we live out our fantasies from a comic book.

Baymax: Friendship, loyalty and teamwork are the qualities we have in terms of saving our home and helping those in need.

Hiro: And there's no better team and friends I have by my side than these guys.

Animation Universe 2005: (smiles) Well spoken, dude. I think it's time for a group selfie!

Honey Lemon: (pulls out her phone and brings the gang and Animation Universe 2005 over) Everyone say, 'Big Hero 6'!

All: Big Hero 6!

Honey Lemon: (takes the picture)

Animation Universe 2005: Well, thank you all for coming. If there's a sequel coming in, let us know.

Hiro: We'll see what happens.

Animation Universe 2005: Big Hero 6, everyone!

Audience: (cheers as the heroes depart as the DJ plays 'Marvin Gaye' from Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor)

Animation Universe 2005: That was awesome! We'll, that's it! Thank you all for coming and reading this! Till next time, deuces! (shows off the peace sign as he walks off the set, waves to the audience and lights go out)

* * *

And that is all! Well...almost. The next chapter is a little bit of an announcement that may require every Big Hero 6 fanfiction writers help...as well as Frozen fanfiction writers too.


	11. Author's Note

Here's where you awesome fanfiction writers for Big Hero 6 come in for assistance. As well as you Frozen fanfiction writers for a crossover.

* * *

Author's Note

Animation Universe 2005 here and I want to reach out to the Big Hero 6 fanfiction writers because I need some assistance from you guys in terms of awesome storylines and how things will come together. I've already got a few ideas plotted in my brain sometime earlier this year and I need to execute it very perfectly. Here's the two stories that I'm considering to go through;

One is where Callaghan is on trial for parading around San Fransokyo with that mask, responsible for the damages from Krei Tech Industries, putting the city in risk of destruction as well as the murder of Tadashi Hamada and arson for parts of San Fransokyo Tech Institute and the trial becomes not only a local story, but a nationwide story to follow through. Hiro and the gang have to deal with not only saving San Fransokyo, but to attend the trial as well to come face to face with Callaghan for the first time since the action scenes in the movie. But for Hiro...he's dealing with it the hardest. And it comes to a huge point where he takes the stand and as he gets asked, one of Callaghan's lawyers questions Hiro and interrogate him that he had something to do with Tadashi's death and not Callaghan. When it went too far, the judge threw that lawyer out and personally apologizes to Hiro for that, which proves too much for Hiro to handle, emotionally. Soon enough, Baymax takes the stand as well and once Callaghan takes the stand, he admits to everything he had done and places his blame on not just himself, but on Hiro and his former students for the downfall he was in. Hiro's friends support him through the whole thing and...you'll just have to see.

Another one is a Big Hero 6/Frozen crossover where someone's amazing invention at a showcase at San Fransokyo Tech accidentally transported Baymax to the land of Arrendelle and it's up to Hiro to save him as he transports himself to Arrendelle to find his friend. In the midst of the search, he finds himself in this big ice castle and walks over there, hoping to find Baymax there, but immediately got himself face to face with Elsa. As Hiro asks her for help, Elsa gets frightened and ordered him to stay away, but Hiro is very persistent to ask for help, but Elsa summons her snowman monster to kick him out. Finding Baymax in the snow would be a hard journey for Hiro and he ends up meeting Anna, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff and by some crazy coincidence, they're going to find Elsa. Meanwhile, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go Go and Fred were determined to find both Hiro and Baymax and when they step onto the transporter, they find themselves in Arrendelle as well and as they search for Hiro, they see this huge ice castle and from the minute one of them took that very first step, in comes the big snowman monster confronting them. The heroes had no idea who they were up against, but one of them managed to fight the snow monster off while the rest entered the ice castle and found themselves with Elsa. She fought them off with her ice powers, but Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred were willing to fight her off as they sliced through or melted her ice assault. In between that, Hiro finds Baymax in a warm cave somewhere and Baymax meets not just Hiro, but Anna, Olaf, Sven and Kristoff. Soon enough, Baymax did some live scans for Arrendelle from a further distance and tells him that the rest of them are here, much to Hiro's surprise in that particular ice castle. Hiro finds that it's the same exact place he first came in and Hiro immediately got on Baymax's back to fly their way to that ice castle. He sees them fighting off Elsa and soon enough, Baymax's iron fist flies off and that same fist broke through a huge part of the ice castle, much to everyone's surprise and before they had time to react, in comes Hiro and Baymax plowing through the ice castle. Before long, everyone is dealing with Elsa taking them on and soon enough, Hiro got struck with Elsa's ice powers in the heart and once she realized what she did...horror has befallen on our heroes. In the middle of that, Hans is not the good guy we thought he was. (BTW, this is set during the events of the movie).

Those are my ideas! Please message me and/or leave a review and tell me which ones are good and if you got some suggestions on how to make either story interesting like awesome plots or action, please do so! I'll take those into consideration!

Laterz from Animation Universe 2005!


End file.
